


Writhe

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Community: smut_69, Dom/sub, M/M, Sado-Masochism, Writhe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should feel bad about this, but it feels so good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writhe

Sephiroth knew that by most people's standards, he was not a very nice person. It didn't really bother him; he hadn't been raised to any conventional sense of morality, and the opinions of others mattered very little to him.

But he was aware - intellectually, at least - that he should probably feel some small moral qualm about what he was doing right now.

He eyed the naked form in front of his chair as he slicked his fingers with cool gel. Facing away, of course, with his hands pressed flat to the surface of the general's desk, legs spread and bent forward slightly, offering Sephiroth a lovely view of his intended target.

Cloud Strife was small for his age, with the too-thin figure of a teenager still growing. His training and duties saw to it that there wasn't a trace of fat on him, and what muscle he had was lean and wiry, adding to his slender appearance. He was legal, but barely. Sephiroth had checked his records to be sure of the last; while he might have little concern for morals, he paid more attention to regulations, if only because as General, he was required to enforce them.

He'd not bothered to undress himself. His long coat and belt had been shed for comfort as much as anything - and possibly because he liked the way the boy's eyes traced over the sleek muscles of his torso with admiration and envy, and just a touch of shy lust. His pants were undone at the waist, his cock jutting from the opening, still glistening with the little blond's earlier attentions.

Sephiroth leaned forward, pressing his fingers against the boy's entrance, smirking when he jerked at the cold touch. He pushed inwards, two fingers at once, and Cloud made a strangled sound, but didn't pull away. Just as quickly, Sephiroth pulled his fingers free again. Unconsciously, the boy swayed a little, as if to follow him.

Quickly, Sephiroth smoothed more lubricant over his cock, being generous with it despite the way the chill made his breath hiss through his teeth. Then he reached forward, grasping narrow hips and lifting the small blond into easily into his lap. He positioned him over his cock, blunt head nudging at the slickened entrance, and pulled him down sharply downwards.

There was no muffling the cry that escaped Cloud this time, high and pained, as his body struggled to adjust to the sudden penetration. The preparation had been woefully inadequate - deliberately so. Sephiroth kept his hands clamped to the boy's hips, holding him in place as he wriggled and squirmed on his lap, back arching, as if it would allow him to get away from the invader. The silver-haired general hummed in pleasure as internal muscles twitched and convulsed around his length, the abortive movements of the boy in his lap adding to the sensual friction.

Finally, he stilled, collapsing back against Sephiroth's chest with shuddering, panting breaths.

Lips brushed against his ear. "Better now?" Sephiroth murmured, and a small shiver ran through the slender body.

Sephiroth reached for the flesh that bobbed between Cloud's legs, running a finger up the underside of it. It was hard, and when he brushed across the tip, his finger came away wet. Cloud whimpered, and shifted slightly. Sephiroth waited until he was still once again.

His hands moved in slow, almost soothing strokes, along the boy's thighs and lower belly. They lingered for awhile there, as the skin was particularly soft with a barely discernable trail of fuzz arrowing down towards his groin. Then up to trace the contours of his ribs, one after the other.

Sephiroth could feel the tension building in Cloud as he drew closer to his nipples, and he skipped them altogether, hearing the small whine when his hands moved instead to Cloud's arms. The blond was gripping the arms of the chair; Sephiroth trailed his fingers across the sensitive skin of his inner wrist, up to his elbows. Toying with the crease there caused another squirm, and a small, inarticulate sound, both hurriedly stifled. The general smiled, and licked lazily at Cloud's throat. Although he was obediently trying not to move, Cloud couldn't halt the way his flesh twitched around the hard length inside him.

His fingers continued their journey upwards, exploring the ridges and valleys of Cloud's collarbones until finally, almost casually, they dipped downwards and brushed, just once, over the boy's nipples.

"Ah!" The sound was accompanied by a sudden clenching of muscles, and Sephiroth had to bite back his own groan as Cloud arched. He settled back again almost immediately, with a hesitant glance backwards as if to see if there were any repercussions; whatever he saw in the General's eyes had him quickly facing front again. His hands were white-knuckled where they gripped the chair arms. Sephiroth's own hands had been pulled away at the first sign of movement, but now they settled back, rubbing slowly at the boy's sides. He could feel them heaving with each panted breath.

Once again, his fingers moved over Cloud's chest, tracing slowly-decreasing circles around his nipples. He felt the catch of breath as, for the first time, he brushed the darker skin of the aureoles, then circled taut little nubs of flesh. He rolled them with his fingertips, caught them in a tight grip and pinched them. A low whine became a high-pitched whimper.

He continued to tease them, tugging and squeezing, until the panting breaths had turned to gasping sobs, and the boy in his lap could no longer control his movements. It was exquisite, the feel of Cloud writhing in pleasure and need while impaled on his cock. Sephiroth let his eyes half-close in bliss at the feel of warm, wet flesh gripping him tight, clenching and twitching. When one particular movement startled a sound that was half growl, half groan from him, he sank his teeth into one shoulder, his hand slipping down to grasp the soft weight of Cloud's balls and squeezing. Almost instantly, he stilled once more, a pained keen rising from his throat. Sephiroth's free hand moved upwards, tilted his head back so that he could lick and nip at his exposed neck. He could feel the soft thrum of sound, a tingling vibration under his fingers.

"What do you want, Cloud?" he murmured, tongue and teeth toying with an earlobe.

"Please..."

Teeth bit down hard. "Please, what?"

"Please... fuck me, sir."

Sephiroth licked the abused lobe once in approval, then gripped the boy's hips. He lifted Cloud easily, bought him down hard and revelled in the way he cried out, pain and pleasure and a wordless plea for more. Again, and again, until Sephiroth felt the unmistakable tremors of Cloud's orgasm, and his own hips bucked uncontrollably as he emptied himself into the convulsing depths.

Cloud collapsed back against his chest, and Sephiroth waited until his breathing reached some semblance of calm. To his fascination, tear-tracks marked the blond's upper cheeks, tracing a jagged path towards his hairline. He licked carefully at them, tasting the sharp tang of salt, and wondered what it was like to feel that much about anything.

Glancing at the clock, he smacked Cloud lightly on the thigh. Obediently, the boy scrambled up. He bent over to scoop up his uniform, and Sephiroth made small sound of satisfaction at the sight of his reddened entrance, seed slowly leaking from it.

Cloud's head turned, and he seemed to realise exactly what Sephiroth was looking at. "Eep!" His cheeks flushed red, and Sephiroth's smirk grew wider as he hurriedly straightened, and began to get dressed.

With a disappointed sigh, Sephiroth retrieved some tissues from his desk, and wiped himself off before refastening his pants.

Cloud was already fastening the last few buttons on his uniform - one that marked him as a Corporal in the ShinRa Security Infantry Division. That rank was yet another thing that made their liaisons so dubious in nature; although technically he was not in Sephiroth's direct line of command, no infantryman would ever refuse an order from a ranking SOLDIER. Especially as many of them were hoping to enter the SOLDIER programme themselves.

Like Cloud was.

Sephiroth would worry about that little complication when the boy made it in, and not before.

Cloud straightened his shirt one last time, and Sephiroth beckoned him over. He kissed him, deep and thorough, then glanced at the clock. "You'll need to hurry if you want to make if before curfew," he warned.

"Yes, sir."

Just as he reached the door, Cloud paused, and glanced back. "Will you be working late tomorrow, sir?" he asked shyly.

Sephiroth ruefully contemplated the paperwork that was still sitting on his desk, unfinished. "I believe I will, yes."

Cloud smiled, far too innocently. "Good."

Sephiroth stared at the door for several long minutes after the boy left. In the end, he chuckled, and turned his attention to the first of the papers awaiting his signature.

No doubt there were people who would think he was taking advantage of his rank and position, of Cloud's youth, and maybe he was. But it was hard to feel guilty about it, when Cloud was such an eager victim.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2: Writhe


End file.
